


Happy Valentine’s Day

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rey Solo, Valentine's Day, 情人节快乐, 求婚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 应景来一发甜文，写着写着变成求婚了（设定ep9之后，无人伤亡，包括Leia和Ben Solo）
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Happy Valentine’s Day

转眼，距离Exegol战役已经过去了五年。想当年，Rey带着Ben回到抵抗军基地，Leia和儿子紧紧相拥，两人没有说话，但他们对彼此想说的都心知肚明。Ben Solo还活着，他也终于回家了。

Final Order和西斯的灭亡终于让银河系迎来了来之不易的和平时代，一切都步入正轨。几年下来，Leia依旧领导着所有人，她也逐渐把部分权力转交到Ben手上，Solo家的儿子绝对可以担此重任。

Ben一步步学习关于政治和管理的知识，甚至在他的建议下，银河系间的不同星球开始密切开展文化上的交流。Ben在提出这项意见的时候表明，文化的多样性可以让人们更加了解彼此，但这其中有他部分的私心。对于Ben，他最在意的就是Rey，她人生的前19年都在Jakku度过，而她最大的愿望就是走遍所有的星球，看尽全新的事物。Ben心想如果能把其他星球的文化带到Ajan Kloss，即便足不出户Rey也能感受到它们。

今年，Ben引进了一个叫Valentine’s Day的节日。

“是来自Earth这个星球吗？” Leia问。

“是的，当地居民也把这个节日称作‘情人节’，也就是下个月的14号。” Ben翻阅手上的资料，认真地回答。

“情人节，那不就是爱人之间的节日？” Leia望向Ben，他脸上有一丝可疑的红色：“Ben，你是不是在想怎么和Rey一起庆祝？”

“Mom！” Ben的脸更红了。虽然他和Leia这几年的关系越来越好，但Ben依旧不习惯和母亲讨论自己的情感问题。

“没事，我不会打扰你们。只是作为过来人提个建议，Rey是个特别的女孩，她想要的东西可能和别人不太一样。” 拍拍儿子的肩膀，Leia留下他一个人陷入沉思。

…

“Solo boy, 情人节想好送什么给Rey了吗？” Finn用酒瓶碰了下对方的啤酒。

Ben摇头：“我还在想。”

当Ben Solo跟着Rey一起回来时，Finn和Poe有好长一段时间都无法面对他，但在和Ben深入接触后，两人最终选择了接受他。

“你呢？” Ben示意Poe。

对方想了想，凑到他们耳边说：“我打算送Zorri一条钻石项链！”

“你从哪找来的钻石？” Finn一脸惊讶。

“你忘了，Maz经常和各种各样的人打交道，我也是拜托她很久并且用好些东西才换来的。”

“就你厉害，我打算送Rose一件好看的礼服裙！” Finn撑着下巴想象女友穿起来的样子：“她穿红色特别好看，到时我还要带她去吃大餐。”

Poe和Finn不约而同把目光投向一旁的Ben，两人严肃的眼神让他差点被酒呛到：“我会好好准备的，我得仔细想想。”

“那是必须的！Ben Solo，你要是敢让Rey不开心，我第一个来揍你。” Finn作势举起拳头，Ben咧开嘴笑了笑。他现在已经习惯了Finn对自己女友的关心，人家毕竟是Rey人生中的第一位好友，自己也不会乱吃醋。

…

思来想去，Ben还是决定找Leia求助。

“你说你想要那栋靠湖边的宅子？”

“是的。” Ben肯定道。眼看着情人节越来越近，Ben也开始着急，他考虑过所有适合女性的礼物，包括衣服鞋子饰品，可不管怎么想他觉得Rey不会喜欢这些东西。到最后，Ben告诉自己要从Rey的角度出发，她从小就是一个人生活，Jakku残酷的经历让她比常人都要坚强勇敢，但在她内心深处，Rey依旧是一个需要关爱的女孩，人们常因为她强大和坚韧的外表而忽略了她真正的需求。

也正是这一点让Ben意识到，Rey最需要的是一个家，是一个真正属于她的家。五年来，Rey和他形影不离，两人在那一吻之后终于正视对彼此的爱意，现在的他们不想浪费任何时间，只想享受和对方在一起的每分每秒。Ben回顾了他们这五年来的感情，认为是时候迈向下一阶段了。

于是Ben跑遍了整个银河系，最终把目标锁定在了Naboo，他外祖母的出生地。这个星球不仅古老，还拥有美丽的风景，当地的纳布人和冈根人爱好和平，这个如仙境般美好的星球最适合Rey了。

…

情人节当日，Ben带着Rey一起上了千年隼。

“Ben，我们去哪儿？” Rey每次用她那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着Ben，他的心总是软得一塌糊涂。

“一会儿你就知道了。” 升空后，男人启动了超空间引擎，准备光速点跳。五秒后，一颗蓝绿色的星球出现在两人眼前。

“Naboo！” Rey惊喜地叫道：“我们情人节在Naboo度过吗？”

“Sweetheart，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，太喜欢了！” Rey伸长脖子望着逐渐接近的星球，Ben突然有些紧张，想着一会的计划，他额头留下一滴汗。

“Ben，怎么了？” 原力让Rey感知到对方情绪上的波动，她回过头关心道。

Ben扯出一个笑容：“没事，可能是因为我太久没有回来了吧。”

Rey接受了他的说法，继续望向外面。Ben咬紧了下唇，刚才自己差点露馅，没办法，他们身为原力中的二元，彼此间的联系本身就强大无比，他只能先在脑海中建起一道屏障，以防Rey读到自己的思想。

…

降落后，Ben捂着Rey的眼睛走出船舱，他想给她一个惊喜。

“Ben，还有多远啊？” Rey十分好奇。

“很快，还有一小段路。” 看不见眼前的景象，Rey其余的感官变得更加灵敏。她听到小鸟的叫声，风吹拂过树叶发出的响声，还有流水拍打岸边的声音。她脚底的地面非常柔软，应该是草地，头顶的阳光暖洋洋地照在自己身上，一切都那么地舒适宜人。

“Rey，我们到了。” Ben松开手，睁开眼的一瞬间，Rey被眼前的美景惊呆了。

他们站在一片巨大的湖泊边，波光粼粼的湖水泛着蔚蓝色，岸边相连的是一片辽阔的青草地，清风拂过卷起上千朵白色的蒲公英，上方万里晴空无云，犹如一张展开的水蓝色画布。

“Rey，那边。” Ben把沉浸在景色中的女孩稍稍摆正身子，指着远处说。Rey扭头望去，更是一句话都说不出。

两人的右侧，一片又一片的绿色树木茂密生长，一直延伸至湖边，而与湖面相接的是一栋古老却又华丽的大宅。微微发黄的瓦片没有让建筑显得破败反而多了一丝古典的韵味，窗户的边缘是漂亮的转红色，高处一高一低的浅蓝色拱形圆顶在阳光下闪着耀眼的亮光。

“Ben，这…这是…” Rey几乎失语。

“Varykino，我的外祖母和外祖父就是在这栋宅子里举办的婚礼。” Ben轻柔地诉说几乎要被人世人遗忘的过去。

Rey张了张嘴，她发现自己没办法发出声音，她能感受到此刻Ben的原力在剧烈振动，里面太多的情绪让她一下反应不过来。但下一秒，男人的举动更是让自己无法动弹。

Ben对着Rey单膝跪下，然后从裤袋里掏出一个天鹅绒的红色小盒子，他的目光从来没离开过她。Rey看到Ben手中的盒子已经彻底明白他要做什么了，她嘴唇颤抖着，双腿也开始发软，她既期待又震惊，她在等男人下一步的动作。

Ben打开盒子，里面躺在一枚朴素的戒指，虽然看起来很简单，但如果仔细观察，可以发现戒指被打磨地光滑圆润，流畅的弧度显示出制造者手艺的精良。在戒指顶端，镶有一小朵米白色的雏菊，中间一抹淡黄色是唯一的点缀。

Ben深呼一口气，把自己的思想彻底向Rey打开，一时间两人的原力融为一体，他能感受到Rey的惊讶，她也感受到Ben的紧张，但更多的是来自男人的爱意。

“Rey，自从我在Takodana的森林遇见你，我就知道这个女孩一定不简单，你也证实了我的想法，在审讯室里，你看穿了我的内心，从来没人知道我真正的感受，但你看透了一切，你发现我的孤独和无助。你去Anch-To之后，我一直在想着寻找你，不过原力让我们重新找到彼此，我越来越发觉自己离不开你，我每天都在等待下一次的Force bond，那时我还不清楚自己的感情，但你已经成为了我在乱世中唯一能感到安心的港湾。后来，你拒绝了我的邀请，那时我感到背叛和愤怒，我甚至想把你再次绑架到我的战舰上，但我知道，以你的性格一定会奋力抵抗。可我无法忍受与你相处后再让你离我而去，所以我开始不断地跟随你，一个星球接一个星球，从Pasaana到Kijimi，再到Kef Bir，最后是Exegol，我乐此不疲，就算看着你发怒的样子，我也觉得格外满足。但在Exegol的时候，我害怕了，我怕得要死，看到你倒在地上几乎死去的样子，我真的怕了，意识到我可能会失去你，我的心也想随你而去了，没有什么比这更痛苦的事。”

叹了口气，Ben继续说道：“所以，我发现我错了。这么久以来，我以为我是在为了权力和荣耀而奋斗，可到头来我都不清楚自己到底为了什么而战，但是Rey，我遇见了你，我终于知道自己想要的是什么。”

Rey已经泣不成声，泪水模糊了双眼。原力啊，她能感知到Ben所有的想法和感情，但是由他亲口说出还是让自己备受震撼。

Ben一脸柔情，伸出一只手握住Rey：“是的，你就是我的一生所求，没有什么比你更重要更有价值。过去你经历的苦难都不重要了，重要的是你现在有许多关爱你的人，你有Leia、Finn、Poe、Rose，和其他所有人，最重要的是你有我。Rey，你是我一生中最爱的人。”

“噢，Ben…” Rey哭得停不下来。她做梦都没想到自己能像今天这样拥有那么多，如果回到七年前，告诉还在Jakku苟且偷生的她，将来自己身边会有一群真挚的朋友和一个用生命去爱自己的人，她肯定不会相信。

Ben轻轻擦拭她脸上的泪水：“我知道你一直想拥有属于自己的家人，真正意义上的家人。“他的话让Rey心跳加速，她知道他的意思，睁大了眼睛，Rey想永远记住接下来的一幕。

望着女孩，Ben坚定地说：“Rey，你愿意嫁给我成为我的妻子吗？我会用尽一生来照顾你，疼爱你，并且保护你，你的世界不会再有孤单，只会有爱和希望。Rey，你愿意吗？”

喜悦淹没了Rey，她的心脏也划过一丝疼痛，不是因为难过，而是释然。终于，她能有属于自己的家了。拼命地点头，Rey弯腰扑进男人怀里，大声喊着：“我愿意！Ben，我愿意！原力啊，我愿意！”

一滴泪也从Ben的眼角滑落，他紧紧抱住自己的一生挚爱。他们曾对抗了那么久，现在终于可以收获最后的美好。

Rey从男人的肩膀抬起头，破涕为笑：“别忘了，你的戒指。”

Ben拿起戒指，小心翼翼地给她戴上，Rey动了动手指，戒指的大小刚刚好。她摸着上面的雏菊，笑着问：“这是你自己做的吧？”

“被你看出来了。” Ben搂住她的腰，满足地闻着她发间的味道。Rey就像雏菊一样坚强美丽，永远散发着温暖和光明。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。” 吻上心爱的男人，Rey的心化作一滩湖水，过了好一会儿，两人才恋恋不舍地分开彼此。

“对了，Varykino。” Ben指着宅子说：“你喜欢吗？”

“当然！我们在这里庆祝情人节吗？”

“不止是情人节。” Ben把Rey散落在额前的碎发撩到耳后：“还有婚礼，往后的生活，我们的孩子…”

“Ben, 你…你是说，这栋房子以后就是我们的了？”

“我问过母亲了，她说自从外祖母过世后，宅子就一直是闲置的状态，没有人会试图打扰Skywalker的住处。当然，现在属于Solo家了。”男人声音中的笑意根本藏不住，Rey有些恍惚，她今天受到太多的惊喜和刺激。

Rey抓紧Ben的胳膊：“Ben，这一切是真的吗？我没有在做梦？”

捧住爱人的脸，Ben爱怜地看着Rey：“是真的，你没有在做梦。”

Rey试图在Ben的眼中寻找答案，不一会儿，她看到了，就像当初看到自己和他站在一起那样清晰。Rey看到在夕阳的余晖下，她和Ben相依坐在湖边的草地上，远处两个小小的身影向他们跑来，一个男孩和一个女孩。男孩和他父亲一样有一头黑色的卷发，不过他继承了母亲的棕绿色眼睛，相反，女孩的眼睛是父亲的深褐色，但她模仿母亲扎着三个圆滚滚的发髻。两个大人起身，分别抱起一个孩子亲吻他们的脸颊，男孩笑嘻嘻地举起一朵雏菊插在男人耳后，而女孩骄傲地把自己编的花环戴在女人头上。两个孩子看着父母深情相望并亲吻对方，随后四人一起走向远处的屋子。

“这是真的。” 快乐的泪水再次涌出眼眶，Rey吻住Ben：“我看到了，我看到了我们未来的生活，我看到了我们可爱的孩子们。老天，我爱你，Ben，我爱你。”

“Rey，我也爱你。”Ben抱紧她，感受她小鸟般的心跳。他们的幸福才刚开始，他和Rey可以携手度过未来所有的时光。

“差点忘了，Rey，情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐，我的爱。”


End file.
